Amnesia playlist
Amnesia: The Dark Descent is a survival horror video game played by Markiplier, developed and published by Frictional Games. With an implemented custom level design, players are able to create their own unique levels and share with other users, some of which were specifically made for Mark. To date, it has the largest number of episodes of any single game on his channel. The following is a list of every Amnesia episode on Mark's channel, of both the main series titles and custom stories. Canonical Series Amnesia: The Dark Descent Amnesia: Justine #IT'S ABOUT TIME! #DARK AND SCARY TUNNEL #SKINNY NAKED MONSTERS #A QUICK END Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs Custom Stories Amnesia: A Coward's Debt #CUSTOM STORY PERFECTION? #SCARIEST EVER #THE NEVER-ENDING END Amnesia: Abduction Amnesia: A Late Night Drink #BEST CUSTOM STORY EVER #LAUGHING MY BUTT OFF #FACE YOUR FEAR #WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH #BEST LEVEL EVER #RIP TINY BOX TIM Amnesia: Black Forest Castle #BAD CHOICES #ALL TOO SOON Amnesia: Castle of Devastating Diseases #I'M A DOCTOR AGAIN! #RUNNING AWAY!! #IT'S ALL A TRAP! #HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!! Amnesia: Destiny Rebellion #I LOVE THIS STORY #THE WORLD OF GAMES #RETURN OF TINY BOX TIM #I'M THE MONSTER #KILL THE HOOMANS #THROUGH TIME AND SPACE #GLADOS WOULD BE PROUD #THE WIMBLY WOODS #FIGHT TO THE DEATH Amnesia: Digressiophobia #DOUBLE-TROUBLE #BASEMENT OF SLENDER #MARKIPLIER FINDS IT EVENTUALLY #WORKSHOP WIZARD #WHAT LIES IN STORE? Amnesia: Disponentia #HAUNTED MANSION #RUNNING, SCREAMING, FAILING #DEADLY DOGGIES! Oblivion: Drops of Wine *Amnesia Custom Story: Oblivion - Drops of Wine Amnesia: Emma's Story #NOT READY FOR THIS #HEART ATTACK! #INTO THE LAB #EXTREME TORTURE #SCARIEST MANNEQUIN PART EVER #EPIC CONCLUSION Amnesia: Fear Amnesia #SLIPPING INTO MADNESS #SCARED AND CONFUSED #END OF THE LINE Amnesia: Fekete Keres #THE BLACK SEARCH #DARKNESS #THE MOOSEMAN CALLS #SCARED TO THE END Amnesia: Followed by Death #A NEW BEGINNING #WAITING FOR ME #MASTER OF DIALECTS #NOBODY'S HOME #DAT GOOP #OH MY GOODNESS Amnesia: Gary Dark Secrets Amnesia: Gary Snowy Secrets *MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Amnesia: Gustav *Amnesia Custom Story: Gustav Amnesia: In Lucy's Eyes #DON'T BLINK... DON'T TURN AROUND... #READY TO BE SCARED? #SCARIEST PART IN FOREVER (holy crap!) #TOO SCARED FOR WORDS #YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!! #WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! #WILL I SAVE MY DAUGHTER? Amnesia: Isle *Amnesia: Isle Amnesia: Kidnapped *Amnesia Custom Story: Kidnapped Amnesia: Killings In Altstadt #BEST MOD EVER #SCARED BEYOND SCARED #DRUNK AMNESIA!!! #LOVE OF MY LIFE #TIME-TRAVELLER #MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! #AN END TO AN END Amnesia: La Caza #WHO NEEDS THEIR FACE PUNCHED? #RETURN OF THE WHALE CALL #FEAR THE CHAIR #THE TERROR BEGINS #AN END TO CALL MY OWN #RETURN OF THE MANNEQUINS Amnesia: Lost the Lights Amnesia: META #ENTER THE STRANGE #TINY BOX LOVE!! #INTO THE ABYSS Amnesia: Obscurity #SILENT HILL #JUMP SCARE CLOSETS! #NEW MONSTER HOLY HELL! #PUZZLE SOLVING MASTER! #SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF Amnesia: Poisonous #DON'T GO IN THE CASTLE #RAMPANT FAILURE #MAKING BACON #ALMOST PERFECT #THE END! Amnesia: Rain #THE TORTURE CHAMBER #STROKE OF GENIUS #A MACHINE FOR PIGS #WATER MONSTERS #HOLY BALLS #ENDGAME Amnesia: Study of Insanity #ATTACK THE DARKNESS #MARK LOSES HIS MIND Amnesia: Tenebris Lake Amnesia: The Agony of Insanity *Amnesia Custom Story: The Agony of Insanity Amnesia: The Anguish *Amnesia Custom Stories: The Anguish & Me Amnesia: The Attic #WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG #FRAUGHT WITH ALMOST DANGER #CHANGE-OVER #EMPTY TOWN #WHY WOULD I DO THAT? Amnesia: The Cruel Ways of Dr. Richard Jones *Amnesia Custom Story: The Cruel Ways of Dr. Richard Jones Amnesia: The Curse of Brewer Manor *Markiplier's Amnesia Triple Feature! Amnesia: The Dream *Markiplier and Yamimash Play Amnesia! Amnesia: The Four Horsemen #Bring on the APOCALYPSE!! #Tiny Box Tim RETURNS!! #Walking Straight Into DEATH!! #SURPRISE!! Amnesia: The Game *Markiplier's Amnesia Triple Feature! Amnesia: The Great Work Amnesia: The Grey Eagle #NEW WAYS TO DIE #FLAMING MANNEQUINS #EPIC MONSTER BEATDOWN! #DOGGY ATTACK! #GIANT FACE ATTACK! #DOUBLE NAKED ALEXANDER!? #DOG MEAT BEAT STREET! #HORRIFYING ENDING Amnesia: The Machine #WHERE'S MY WIFE? #STEAM PROBLEMS #THEY TRICKED ME! #ZE ZEPPELIN #ZE SEWER #ZE END Amnesia: The Things in the Night Amnesia: Through the Portal #BREATHTAKING #WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? #NOSTALGIA Amnesia: Weird Dreams *JUMP SCARES AND MANNEQUINS Amnesia: When Life No Longer Exists #GATEWAY TO HELL #DOUBLE-FINGER DEFENSE #EXTREME DEATH #MONSTER AXE BATTLE #HAUNTED HOUSE #THE HORRIFIC END Amnesia: White Night #INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE #RECLAMATION #SEXIEST MARKIPLIER EVER #F*CK-DAMN TERRIFYING! #SILENT HILL #DARKNESS CLOSES IN #FIRE WATER MONSTERS! #MARKIPLIER IS AN IDIOT... AGAIN #CONFUSING TO THE END! It's Hurting My Eyes #WHAT THE F*#K!? #IT ALL MAKES SENSE... Penumbra: Necrologue *Penumbra: Necrologue (DEMO) Sins of the Father: Eternium *Sins of the Father Category:Series Category:Amnesia